She Will Be Loved
She Will Be Loved is a song by the American pop-rock band Maroon 5 and the third single from their debut album Songs About Jane. It debuted on June 8th 2004. The single is noted for its music video starring Kelly Preston in a mother-daughter love triangle with lead singer Adam Levine. Recording and Composition Music Video Original Version The original version of the music video directed by Sophie Muller, which was originally filmed until was later scrapped to be re-shot with the new version. In the video, Maroon 5 performed the song with scenes of them rotating, similar to the band's other video for their single "Harder To Breathe" and features actress Elisa Cuthbeth as the love interest pf lead singer Adam Levine. Background The official music video for "She Will Be Loved" debuted on MTV's Total Request Live on July 16 2004. This version was also directed by Muller with original sequence by Johanna Bautista (Sweetheart Massive Attack) which tells a sad love story, featuring a lovelorn socialite (Kelly Preston) and her rich, deadbeat, abusive husband whose relationship is juxtaposed with that of the couple's daughter (Corinne Carrey)'s relationship with a young man (Adam Levine). The younger man, however, constantly obsesses over his girlfriend's mother, understanding that, although she is constantly rejected by her husband and that her life is one of emotional anxiety, she is nonetheless beautiful and attractive and possibly more so than his own girlfriend. The video is often compared to the 1967 film The Graduate as it has similarities with its storyline and its love triangle between the daughter, the boyfriend and the mother. The version of the song used in the music video is the radio mix version found on the 10th anniversary edition release of Songs About Jane. Synopsis TBA Behind The Scenes TBA Lyrics Trivia * Actresses Demi Moore and Sharon Stone were nearly considered for the role of the mother in the music video but the band Maroon 5 decided to choose actress Kelly Preston instead after seeing how well she got along with everyone on the set. * "She Will Be Loved' was featured in television shows, One Tree Hill, Smallville, Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County, The 4400, Medium, House Of Lies, What I Like About You, Secret Diary of a Call Girl, Hollyoaks, The Sopranos and in the films, Rock The Kasbah and The Last Song. * As of October 2018, the song has accumulated more than 450 million views on YouTube. * The song is playable in the rhythm videogame "Band Hero". In addition, Levine has also appeared as a playable avatar. * According to TeenMusic.com, Levine's girlfriend at the time, model Kelly McGee, was furious with Adam's love scenes with Preston, who was his favorite actress. He said "Kelly Preston is a woman I would love to make out with in real life. My girlfriend was less than happy when I did the shoot." Gallery Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Singles from Songs About Jane Category:Songs from Songs About Jane